An Ally From Beyond
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs As tensions rise in the galaxy, the dark and ominous presence of the Ri'Kammi Hive Mind is almost tangible. Now, an old foe of the transdimensional aliens returns to offer aid, and several shocking revelations... Riverside Village The river pools here into its end. Fed by a small waterfall that rushes through a rocky outcrop which seems to have been scooped up by some ancient divinity and dropped into the river's path. The dark gray hues of the weathered rock are now splashed with color as the forest has slowly dressed then in her finery. Green moss, soft and thick, grows on all the chinks and dips. Small lilac moss flowers grow, glistening as if studded with tiny crystals, spilling their summery scent into the air. Flowers drape down in a curtain of blues and reds and the sun shines warmly down, making the waterfall glitter as if filled with diamonds. The water, which hits the rock, foams a brilliant pearly white. All along this area are row after row of teepees. Each is painted in the design of its owners. Hides that are being tanned can be seen throughout the village. A few of the tribe can be seen performing various tasks, some washing clothes in the river, some are bathing in the pool, yet others can be seen cooking and fishing. In the center of the village is the large firepit for all to gather around. The wind begins to pick up, howling through the trees. Leaves flutter across the ground, carried by the wind. The sky begins to darken overhead. Stargazer looks up at the sky, thinks it looks like rain The clouds seem to cluster overhead, massive thunderheads drawing together. The air nearby seems to shimmer, like water, forming a sort of transparent rippling vortex. Thunder rumbles in the near distance. Stargazer stands by the river watching the weather change suddenly The air about four feet from Stargazer is rippling and swirling like a vortex. Stargazer steps back, watching the air change so close LoneEagle comes running out of his teepee, he looks about and then heads straight over to stand beside Stargazer, staring at the vortex. Stargazer concern darkens her face Lightning flashes in the thunderheads above. Stargazer looks at LoneEagle, "I thought it was just a rain storm, but this is different" LoneEagle frowns as he looks around the village, trying to give his people strength, "This has something to do with that message and my vision." Stargazer nods, she reaches for LoneEagle's hand... A bolt of lightning sizzles down from the sky above, flashing and clapping loudly as it connects with the swirling vortex. The sonic wave and energy discharge would be enough to send people flying off their feet if they were within 10 feet of the phenomenon. Stargazer is thrown to the ground LoneEagle gets knocked down and moves to get up, yelling to everyone, "Take cover in the forest...Stargazer, you must go and bring the Eye here." Unbelievably, the lightning bolt doesn't fade or recede - it has been captured, harnessed apparently, by the swirling vortex, which begins to glow and coruscate with bright white light. Stargazer nods, picking herself up she runs for the forest Stargazer heads into Deep Forest . Stargazer has left. The wind roars in your ears. LoneEagle gets up and looks to make sure his people are doing as he told them, some braves come to his side, he steps to a safe distance to watch and wait, telling one of the braves to bring his bow and sheaf. The phenomenon before you seems to growl like a living thing, a beast. Howling as it is brought into being. Smaller lightning bolts seem to flash and sizzle from within the vortex as it continues to grow brighter. A tree on the edge of the forest cracks from the stress of the wind, and falls over, crashing just inches from one of the teepees. LoneEagle takes the bow that is brought to him, he put the sheaf over his shoulder, pulling out an arrow, and many of the braves follow suit. The vortex begins to change shape now, becoming more oblong, fluctuating. The swirling begins to slow, and the shape becomes vaguely humanoid, with a discernible head, torso, arms and legs - all consumed by shimmering energy, still linked by the lightning bolt seized in place like a fly in amber. LoneEagle narrows his eyes and quickly says, "Great Spirit watch over us closely this day and guide us with you wisdom." Stargazer arrives from Deep Forest . Stargazer has arrived. Aiyanna arrives from Deep Forest . Aiyanna has arrived. Stargazer runs out of the forest with the Eye behind her Aiyanna runs in holding onto her assistant's hand with a pack in the other hand. The wind roaring through the forest seems to reverse itself, drawing soil and leaves toward the shimmering humanoid form that has evolved from a swirling vortex - the frozen lightning bolt still lingering between the energy-form and the thunderheads above. LoneEagle continues to stand some distance from the vortex with a few braves, all holding bows with an arrow, eyes glued to the thing. With another bright flash and a thunderclap, all in the vicinity are temporarily blinded as the lightning bolt and the humanoid form suddenly seem to explode outward. Stargazer's eyes widen at the shape appearing in the vortex, she shields her eyes from the light Aiyanna covers her eyes quickly and scans the humanoid with her mind. She runs next to LoneEagle, using his psionic pattern to guide her to him A tall humanoid materializes from the haze as your sight slowly returns. Stargazer uncovers her eyes to look at what has appeared, she appears frozen to the ground where she stands... LoneEagle growls and blinks trying to adjust his eyes, he then stares at the form, "Great Eye, what do you sense?" The weather calms, the wind dies down, and the clouds disperse overhead. Dahan arrives from Deep Forest . Dahan has arrived. Aiyanna sighs and now looks at the humanoid, "I only sense he is familiar to me." Vodam looks at his hands, seeming to marvel at them. A faint smile crosses his face. Stargazer stands some distance from what has appeared and LoneEagle and the braves, she stares in wonder at the person before them. Vodam seems oblivious, at the moment, to the others nearby - or the bowmen. Dahan floats in from the trees, its demeanor calm and reverent. Despite its seeming appearance, it is still a member of the race that battled on this planet long ago. LoneEagle nods and steps slowly towards Vodam, "I am LoneEagle, Chief of Soaring Eagle tribe. Welcome to my village and our world." Vodam looks up suddenly, noticing a blown over teepee, fallen trees and cracked limbs, people peeking out at the chaos. Then he sees the others, and specifically focuses on LoneEagle. He laughs. "It worked!" Stargazer takes a few small step forward, eyes still on the stranger standing before them. Dahan drifts towards the small gaggle of people, its curiosity obvious to the slightest telepath, though others might have more trouble reading its body language. LeBeau arrives from Deep Forest . LeBeau has arrived. Aiyanna steps forward in front of Vodam, "I am Eye Aiyanna. May I ask what possessed you to appear in this fashion?" Beaming childishly, Vodam pokes at the flesh of his arms. Touches his face. Gazes up at the sun as the clouds part, and seems to bask in its glow. He spreads his arms. "Possessed!" he shouts. "Curious choice of words!" Stargazer still watching the stranger, she moves closer, wonder in her eyes. LoneEagle nods as a brave comes up and whispers in his ear, then he looks around at how popular his village has gotten all of a sudden. Vodam gazes around at the others, and his smile broadens as he sees Dahan. "I know you." He points at the Centauran. "I know you well. You came to us." A telepathic voice comes from the crystalline visitor. 'Good day to you all. I'm sorry...your face isn't familiar to me...' LeBeau walks out of the forest into the small riverside grove, and quickly notices that something has the people spooked. GAME: Database dump in 1 minute. Vodam shakes his head - and seems to thrill at the ability to do so. "You wouldn't. I haven't worn this face for..." He looks down, counting on his newly acquired fingers. "Eight, nine...ten million years or so." Stargazer turns towards the strange creature that speaks in her mind. Aiyanna notices Vodam's behavior and then looks to Dahan, "I wonder who else have you gathered here?" commenting to Vodam. "Which face have you worn that we would most recognize you as?" Stargazer looks back at the newcomer as he speaks. Vodam chuckles. "No face. I have been...we...well, those of us who remain...have been without form for many millennia. Ever since the rise of the Ri'Kammi." He nods to Aiyanna. "You know me as the Voice." He glances toward LeBeau and Dahan. "They know me as the Kamir." LeBeau picks out the very out of place Dahan and moves towards him "Funny seeing yu here, wha seems to be all da commotion?" Dahan tilts its head to the side slightly, thoughtfully. After a moment, it murmurs softly telepathically, 'Eight to ten million years...Kamir? Or the Ri'Kammi? No, not Hiver...they have an evil aura...Kamir it *must* be!' LoneEagle folds his arms over his chest, he stands there watching and listening. Dahan floats closer to the unusual person, reaching out with a tentacle to touch him. Volestad arrives from Deep Forest . Volestad has arrived. Stargazer eyes are still glued to the newcomer, she seems not to notices all the new strangers that have arrived. She moves a few steps closer. Dahan is floating towards Vodam, moving towards him with intense curiosity that shows in its emotional aura. A lone tentacle is outstretched, trying to touch him on the shoulder area. Volestad wanders along the trail toward the village, his aura shimmering with only faint emerald light. Aiyanna quickly looks at LeBeau, then to Dahan and Vodam, speaking to LeBeau, "We seem to have an unknown visitor. Actually, many visitors." She frowns to Dahan, "Play with fire and you will get burned!" Vodam stands near Dahan, smiling faintly. He doesn't seem to shrink from the touch of the Centauran. "It has been too long, my friend. How is your child?" LoneEagle decides this is not how things should be going in his village, he speaks up loudly and motions to the large firepit in the center of the village, "Please, everyone join me at the fire where we may have a proper powwow and greet this guest with open arms." LeBeau is still a bit wary of the 'visitor' and keeps few feet distance behind Dahan, watching the being carefully Stargazer blinks, smiling now that the danger seems to have passed, she moves even closer. Dahan is too engrossed with the alien to pay much mind to Aiyanna's reproaches. It runs its tentacle down Vodam's shoulder and arm, eventually letting the tentacle to slack. 'She's fine, if without a planet to call home.', Dahan telepaths with wonder. 'How...But Abraham's ilk...I don't understand... I'm sorry, you must feel out of place as I did at our first encounter...' Vodam shakes his head, smiling slightly. "Dahan, I feel...quite at home, actually. Remember, I knew this form long before I knew life as a non-corporeal creature." He turns as he hears LoneEagle's proclamation. "Shall we adjourn to the fire?" Volestad notices LeBeau, and walks quietly into the village. He starts talking, "Ah, there you are, I wanted to ta--" He cuts himself as his eyes drift to the shimmering form of Vodam. Dahan seems to regain a little of it's composure, and bobbles in the air slightly. 'Of course, to the fire it shall be.', it says, its telepathic voice obviously stunned by all this. Slowly, it starts to the fire. Vodam nods, again seeming amazed by the ability to do so, and then makes his way over to the fire. He sits cross-legged on the ground. He jabs his fingers into the soil rather unceremoniously, and begins tossing it, getting joyously filthy. "Splendid!" LeBeau makes his way slowly over to the fire pit, a bit more relaxed then at first but still a bit wary. LoneEagle smiles slightly at the fact someone know how to respect others, he nods and walks over to the fire, sitting down and taking his proper place, the tribe returns to the village and slowly return to what they were doing, "Sit and let us eat and drink as we talk." Stargazer looks around at all the visitors, she seems to come out of a dream, her attention broken from the newcomer. She follows everyone to the fire pit. Dahan finds a place on the ground near the Kamir, and drops until its head is at the eye level of the stranger. Volestad's aura shimmers with a vibrant jumble of red and yellow. Keeping quiet, he moves toward the firepit, still watching Vodam with a bit of awe. Aiyanna looks over at Stargazer, then walks to her, "You told me danger?" Vodam waves a soil-speckled hand at Volestad. "Hello there, son." Dahan is trembling slightly, but it radiates a soft aura of surprise...and happiness. Stargazer looks at the Eye, "what?" Volestad bursts with crimson light as Vodam makes that comment. He glances around to see if anyone else is standing just to the side of him, then back to Vodam. "Me? I... think you must be mistaken." Vodam matches Volestad's crimson glow. "Are you serious? It's been this long, and still you haven't figured anything out?" A few squaws begin handing out bowls of fruit to everyone, and one squaw just gets to stand there staring at Dahan, not sure if she should hand him the bowl or not. Volestad hums. "Figured what out?" He peers at Vodam. "You do not look like a Vollistan... but you have the Light." He says, somewhat incredulous. Vodam chuckles. "Silly, silly Light Singer." He thumps his chest, and marvels at the solid sound for a moment before coming back from his distraction. "You're me. Us." He points at Aiyanna. "She's me. Us." He shrugs. "We're all...us." Dahan notices the squaw, and just lifts a tentacle and shakes off the request. 'I'm afraid I could not digest such food..but if it would offend you to deny it, I shall not.', it says quickly to her politely. Stargazer, still looking at the Eye, in a soft voice says, "What do you mean Eye?" Volestad gets a confused expression and looks to Aiyanna with a curious expression before moving toward a seat at the fire ring. LoneEagle smiles at Dahan and motions the squaw away, "She will take no offense sir." he takes his bowl and starts eating, his eyes taking in everyone as his ears listen closely. Aiyanna chuckles, "Well, it doesn't look like danger to me." talking to Stargazer. "They seem to know each other." Vodam glances toward Stargazer, smirking. "Well, when the Ri'Kammi Hive Mind began its efforts to exterminate the Kamir, quite a few of us escaped on colony ships. Yes, more than a dozen of us condemned ourselves to a seeming eternity in a realm beyond this one, but quite a few made a go of it here." He smiles slightly. "The Light Singers, the Mystics and the Timonae all come from the same stock. They all are Kamir." Stargazer smiles shyly and softly says "Well it looked dangerous the way he arrived" Aiyanna nods and watches her assistant write the event on a scroll. Volestad flares with bright yellow as Vodam announces this. "All... Kamir?" Stargazer looks back at Vodam and smiles, she moves to an empty spot near the fire and sits cross-legged. Vodam laughs as he matches the Light Singer's yellow glow. "All Kamir." Dahan tilts its head towards the Kamir, and rights it again. It seems to be rapt up with his story. Vodam shrugs. "As for the rather shocking entrance, I must apologize. It wasn't easy coming back to this realm and resuming corporeal form. I hope the damage isn't too great, and that no one was hurt." LoneEagle shakes his head, "It was not so bad, but you owe a tree an apology." Dahan lifts its head a foot, still keeping the ends of its tentacles on contact with the dirt, and rotates its head one way, then the other, looking for injured. Stargazer picks some leaves and stems from her hair, brushes dirt from her dress, smoothing it over her knees; she looks up watching Vodam. Vodam hrms, nodding to LoneEagle. "The tree and I have made our peace. It contributed to my form." Volestad frowns, "I do not understand how it could be possible. Timonae and Mystics are very similar... but Vollistan are unique in the Light." He makes a conciliatory gesture Vodam. "Or, were, more accurately." Vodam smiles at Volestad. "Millions of years went by, on different worlds. Things changed. Different worlds, different atmospheres, different elements in the ground. Different magnetic fields." LoneEagle nods slowly and goes back to watching Vodam carefully. Volestad seems satisfied with the answer, although he still seems bewildered. Stargazer accepts a bowl from one of the squaws; she puts it untouched in her lap, cradled in her hands. Aiyanna nods and mumbles to her assistant, "If one race splits and lives apart from each other for many years, eventually they become different races. One of the theories I have read, while I was on the Sanctuary in their library." Vodam shrugs. "The relationship was kept secret for one simple reason: If the Ri'Kammi knew you all were of our blood, they would have sought you out, destroyed you." He glances toward Aiyanna. "They figured it out, about the Mystics, because of your relationship with the Voice. And they sought to destroy your kind." Dahan finally speaks up, telepathically speaking. 'But if the Hivers still exist, doesn't your sharing this new information with us put the Vollistan and Timonae at risk now?' LeBeau looks over to Vodam "Don yu risk yer own life by taking dis form den. I would tink if da Ri'kammi discovered yu day would try to destroy yu." Vodam nods to Dahan and LeBeau. "Well, you are all at risk - *we* - are all at risk, anyhow." LeBeau smirks "So wha es new" Vodam studies the ground for a moment, plying the soil with his fingers. "The Ri'Kammi, since they regained dominance in this universe, have returned to their manipulative ways. And their manipulations have but one goal." He raises his eyes to regard Dahan. "Obliteration of all corporeal life." Dahan lowers its head slightly, thinking aloud. Its mood is sadder now, and reflective. 'I suppose that explains how my people were made to break our sacred covenants, and make war...Although I am still seeking out the answer to the question how it happened, and what happening on the homeworld now..' Aiyanna nods and sits down next to her assistant, listening. Volanta arrives from Deep Forest . Volanta has arrived. Dahan lifts its head slightly. 'During our captivity with the Harrower, the Ri'Kammi said they had the power to destroy our homeworlds, using the teleportal fuel source. A lie?' Stargazer follows the conversation, silently observing all the new people, she sits by the fire, bowl in her lap ignored. Vodam chuckles. "A bluff. Not a lie. They still needed you." Volanta wanders from the forest, looking a bit more relaxed that usual. His aura glows a cool greenish shade. Volestad hums slightly, his eyes snapping toward Dahan with an intent expression. Vodam is seated around a fire in the village with the others, glowing in a sequence of rainbow hues. LeBeau narrows his eyes a bit "Day were annialated once, can id be done again?" Dahan thinks for a moment, then asks, 'Then what is to stop them from doing that now? And what do you expect of us to do about all this... Challenging a non-physical race like theirs is most difficult.' Volestad glances at LeBeau, "Somehow, I think they will make it much harder to accomplish than the first time." Vodam sighs. "They are stronger now. And so is their resolve. The approach to their world is heavily guarded. You will not destroy them so easily. And...you had the B'hiri to help you then." LeBeau nods "An I assume dat da res o da Kamir wish to stay as far from any conflic as possible to protec dare small numbers. Volanta walks over towards the group, drawn by the sight of a fellow Vollistan's aura, as well as this other aura, one that he does not recognize. Flicks of purple and yellow fly through his aura. Aiyanna is sitting down next to her assistant, listening. She keeps quiet and quietly meditates to herself. Dahan bobs its head slightly. 'There is one thing that has puzzled me since the first extermination of the Hive Mind... Of what purpose is the planet Nocturn? I understand it's where what the Parallax's so-called Darksiders lived, and later it was learned the two races were the same...' The glowing Kamir considers this for a moment, then says, "I am their emissary. They can do precious little, regardless of what form they wear." Vodam nods to Dahan, smiling darkly. "The Ri'Kammi learned from us, when we sought to survive. They never put their entire race in one place. This ensured their survival." Dahan nods its head slightly, absorbing the news with grim acceptance. Vodam glances around the fire, studying the faces of the others. "They still need you, you know." Volanta scratches his head, his luminescence becoming entirely purple. He dims it slightly as he approaches. LoneEagle simply asks, "Why? LeBeau looks to the ground "Day ar still fighing a war wit someone, perhaps da B'hiri" Dahan remains silent for now, assessing its feelings about being yet another proxy warrior. Vodam looks toward LoneEagle. Then he nods to LeBeau. "Their greatest enemy still lives. Thrives, in fact. Somewhere. And as long as that enemy lives, they can never achieve their goals." Dahan inquires curiously, 'The M'Mraluans? The B'hiri? Or...perhaps us?' LeBeau looks to Vodam "Den our bes hope o defeading den es to fin where da B'hiri an da Harrower ar now" Vodam smiles at Dahan. "The M'mraluans are gone," he says sadly. "You...I am sorry, but they see you as vermin, but useful vermin. The B'hiri, however...they remain. They live. Thanks to you, Dahan, and your friends, the B'hiri survived to rebuild." Dahan nods its head slightly. 'Of that, I am glad. Though I do not enjoy the prospect of putting their species at risk again.' Aiyanna stands and ask, "So now you are in this form you will be staying here to roam like the rest of us?" Volanta, now thoroughly confused, stands in silence. He listens intently to the conversation, flicks of green and reddish colors flick in and out of his aura. Vodam glances toward Aiyanna. "I cannot return to the realm beyond. I am the emissary. I will remain. I will aid all I can." LeBeau looks to Dahan "Ole frien, I tink dare ar jus as ad risk as da res o us as long as da Ri'kammi exist Dahan extends a tentacle, and pats the Cajun on the back. 'I know... I have always disapproved of war, and I felt most poorly for my participation in the first invasion of Sagittarius. But it's clear there are no peaceful options... The Ri'Kammi are a computer program run amok, and it must be terminated.' Aiyanna nods to Vodam, "You are welcome here, but I am sure the Centauran will want your aid, instead." stating firmly. "Next time please do not call the others to come see of your appearance. The alarm now will make the other Mystics less reluctant to come out of the caves. We often do not have many other visitors from their worlds. We are trying to preserve this planet. That was a promised agreement between Elder LoneEagle and I. Stargazer sits quietly trying to make sense out of all that is being said. Vodam raises his eyebrows. "Are you cross with me, Eye?" Stargazer smiles at this comment Dahan turns its head upwards towards the Eye curiously. LoneEagle grins at Aiyanna's comment and watches this exchange closely and already knows whom he will side with in this matter. Aiyanna smirks, "Of course, not. But you have made many other Mystics upset, even now they pour out with pain to me. Having many visitors come to a place of safety for them when they still do not have safety in their hearts, is for much alarm. I was brought here because of a warning of danger. I will need to go soon and quells down the fears of my people." Vodam ahs. "Your people have, perhaps, become too skittish. They must get thicker skin. We lack the luxury of time to avoid stepping on the occasional toe." He glances at his own feet. "Now that I have toes." Dahan rises, and bows towards the Mystic lady. 'Please do not blame him for my trespass... I came here only to try to learn the truth about some reports I had about Centaurans at war. The coming of the Kamir is as much a surprise to me, perhaps more, than it was to you.', it apologies telepathically. Volestad hums in a sort of half-chuckle, despite the levity of the situation. Aiyanna nods, "Perhaps that is easy for you to say, but we have not been so welcome by other societies due to our forefathers reputation, which I have been trying to change. We do have thick skin since we have survived the hunt. But we are not so willing to put ourselves into that much danger again. It was the Qua that stood beside us through the fight. We are much in debt to them for our lives." LoneEagle shakes his head at Vodam, "Nothing must stop others from being respectful, and the Mystics have good reason to feel as they do..and you seem to feel the same in a way or you would not be here warning everyone and seeking their aid." Volestad speaks up, "The Centaurans are no longer conducting the deaths of your people. And I believe that you would find more allies if a renewed threat was presented to your people." Dahan droops slightly. 'It appears the Ri'Kammi have been very successful in killing the natural curiosity about others, and have been successful at spreading bigotry and xenophobia. For which I am most disappointed.', the Centauran telepaths, the resumes its place on the ground. Vodam nods slowly, listening to the others. "Well, we're certainly losing the battle already if the people sitting around this fire are going to quibble over protocol." He stands. "If offworlders are not welcome, then I will take my disruptive presence elsewhere." Aiyanna frowns, "We are not xenophobic. I have been to Sivad as well as Sanctuary. We as the messenger of the Voice are not even respected on other worlds. We are pushed aside and disregarded as fakes. We do not mind your presence there, but perhaps in your pulling to gain a corporeal body, you have forgotten to be the Voice for us and show us that your presence had been coming." Vodam rolls his eyes. "You were told." Vodam waves his hands around. "That fat one, Mordecai, when he finished heaving his insides all over the deck. He said something to you, didn't he?" Stargazer looks from the Eye to Vodam and back... Dahan remains quiet as it attentively watches the interchange between the Kamir and the Eye. Volestad hums. "This... revelation has left everyone with much to consider. I think we should all take care not to make rash assumptions about one another." He comments. He tilts his head at the unusual mention of Mordecai. LoneEagle nods at Volestad. Volanta scratches his head and glances around. Volestad meets eyes with Volanta and nods. He sends a brief, private telepathic message to Volanta. Aiyanna chuckles, "They will return for you. And guide you to a barren place. But you brought others here? And I still think it is cute that we are left with such encrypted messages with no past knowledge to help us, since I was born here on Quaquan quite an unfortunate thing. No disrespect at all. We will do as you say in saving lives. But I still think it could have been presented a bit more fashionable since you are the Kamir." Volanta tilts his head to Volestad, he raises an eyebrow. After a moment of thought, he nods slowly and looks back to Vodam. Vodam laughs. He shakes his head, sighing. "After millennia of annoying people with cryptic messages, it is refreshing to hear a Mystic complaining to someone else of being cryptic." Vodam waves a hand. "Sorry I didn't spell it out in a lake of fire. We're here. We're trying to help you. Try not to faint." Stargazer chuckles, covers her humor with one hand. Aiyanna smiles at Vodam, "We learned from the best cryptics in the Universe. And many from my experience dislike it when Mystics spoke the truth. They fear what they do not understand and know, even to what is shown to them from mind to mind. That fear has given us a need to be more cryptic. But I would think in a dangerous situation deal with the Hive, spelling it out would be more useful to those that still have fear clouding their thoughts." Vodam thumps his chest. "I'm *here*. I just *spelled it out*. What more do you want?" The Kamir shimmers with an aura of red shot with violet streaks. He sits back down beside the fire, seeming to take pleasure in its warmth, in its random dance of flames. "Try to help people..." he mutters. Aiyanna laughs, "A bit too late." She looks around at the others, "You know Chief Eaglefeather will have a fit about this! Perhaps you explain it all to him. He did have a vision of danger. And well.." She looks at Stargazer, "Someone got this a bit mixed up." Volanta glances between Vodam and the Eye, his aura brightens slightly. It fades back into a greenish shade. Vodam blinks, then glances toward Aiyanna. "Oh, do get over yourself. It wasn't too late, not by half. If it were too late, you'd be vapor right now." Dahan interrupts, changing the subject, inquiring, 'What do you recommend we do against the Ri'Kammi? By ourselves we only have a pain field to use against them. Seek out the B'hiri?' Volestad hums, looking toward Aiyanna, "Not to offend you... but this Kamir has put his existence in danger to inform us all of the danger our collective posteriors are in. It might be proper to show some gratitude, even if you feel the need to establish more... protocol, later." Vodam sighs, shaking his head at Dahan. "Oh, that. That was a ruse on their part. The pain field had no real effect on them." Stargazer looks at the Eye Dahan droops at the news of that, a little fear seeping into its emotional aura. LoneEagle looks at Volestad, "You just openly and without question trust him?" Volanta sighs and glances over to Vodam, shrugging slightly. Vodam pokes at the dirt with his right index finger, and draws up a worm, which wriggles as he holds it up, studying it, smiling. "Oh, come on. If I wanted to hurt you, I would do so." He glances toward LoneEagle. "But, I don't want to disrupt anything." He sets the worm back down in the earth, covering over it again. He rises. "My apologies." Volestad shakes his head. "Of course not. But prompting an angry response from any transdimensional being does not score highly in good etiquette. Besides, Dahan recognizes him, and I trust Dahan." Stargazer smiles at Vodam's worm trick Dahan reaches out with its mind, brushing the Kamir's like a blind man might feel a person's face to identify them. Just enough of a touch to confirm it as the same wispy entity it knew before as the Kamir. Aiyanna smiles, "He says he is the Kamir. Why would anyone question that?" Vodam brushes his hands off, then looks from Aiyanna to LoneEagle. "If you want to preserve your little patch of solitude, I can see to it that you are shielded, and left alone. I will go with those who welcome me, and you may live in peace." Dahan speaks up with its telepathic voice, 'I trust him. I know he is the same being I spoke with all those centuries ago.' Stargazer eyes go from Aiyanna to LoneEagle, she looks sad and concerned... Aiyanna flatly states, "This is not my planet. The planetary governor is Chief Eaglefeather. I am here to insure others, like Reverend Lex do not push his 'views' upon my people. Unless the Kamir wishes the Mystics to use their gifts to gain political power in this Universe. You are welcome here! You have a far greater power than we do, we cannot stop you otherwise." LoneEagle stands and faces Vodam, "You are welcome here as long as you like..but one who is so wise would know that it would be foolish to just trust so quickly...you may be god to the Mystics, but to me you are not, but I respect their ways and so far none of the other races that have come here have actually shown any great respect for our planet or our ways...I as you say must think of my people and this planet...but if the great spirit guides me to follow you then so be it, but as of yet that has not happened." Stargazer 's face lightens after hearing LoneEagle speak Vodam blinks, staring at Aiyanna. "We've been speaking to your people for this long, and you don't know us at all, do you? You think I'm trying to exert power over you? Far from it. I'm trying to help save your people. But perhaps you won't realize that until it's too late." He glances toward LoneEagle. "I would not seek to endanger your world, or encourage disrespect. I will journey elsewhere." He glances toward Volestad and Dahan. "This colony vessel you called home. Perhaps it would be best if I established a presence there. Would I be welcome?" Volestad looks to Dahan. "I believe so. I have departed it for sometime, but it is still the haven its name suggests." LoneEagle takes an arrow and breaks off the tip handing it to Vodam, "This is my pledge that we will come when you have need of us." LeBeau speaks up from his silence "Yu would perhaps hav a mo friendly welcome from da Mystics dare, since day know da truth o da Kamir an da voice. Bu da people dare ar still wary o dis new time an wha has happened since we hav been away" Dahan nods its head slightly, 'I have been away from there for a couple months, but it should still accept you openly. You'll have many old friends there.' Vodam nods to LoneEagle, accepting the arrowhead. He smiles. "I am honored. When you wish, you may visit me." He glances toward Aiyanna. "And when you and your people are...ready...then you too may feel free to emerge from your cave and lend your aid." He nods to the others. "Then I would be honored if one of you could see me safely there. I cannot repeat my last entrance." He smirks. Aiyanna nods, "We do not know much of you Kamir, since our archives are far away from Quaquan. There is not much knowledge left to us." Stargazer watches silently, she moves the bowl of food from her lap and places it untouched on the ground beside her. Volestad hums. "I traveled here by teleportal. If you believe that it would be a secure way for you to travel..." Vodam lifts his chin, glimmering bluely in his aura. "Eye Aiyanna, you have no need of archives with a Kamir around." He smiles just a bit, then nods to Volestad. "Acceptable enough." LeBeau motions back towards the direction of the spaceport "Da Castori jus enstalled one o dare telepordals on da ship. From here id es jus a trip to eider Castor o Ungstir den to Sanctuary" Volestad hums. "Might I suggest Ungstir," he says flatly. Vodam chuckles, throwing out offhandedly, "Oh, it'd be great to see the Castori again. Who do you think the Great Dreamer is?" Dahan rises off the floor, and bows slightly. 'You have been pulling the strings for many species, it appears', it comments without fear, but with a little amusement. Volanta raises an eyebrow to Vodam, he glances back towards the forest. Volestad hums. "The Castor dream of little more than filling their pockets, if you ask me, but I would not presume to color your perceptions of them." He flickers with purple. "After all, my relationship is merely commercial." Vodam nods to Dahan. "Yes, but usually in an effort to combat a more malevolent foe. Notice how we manipulated the Castori into developing an alternative to OtherSpace - and they did so without hazard. We protected them." Vodam glances toward Volestad. "And how's your experiment coming along?" He winks. Volestad flares with bright red. "Which experiment?" he says with forced calm. Volanta chuckles slightly. Vodam nods. "Precisely." He smiles knowingly, then turns and makes his way toward the forest. Volestad hums, and takes on something of a chagrined expression, but does not respond. The Kamir puts off an aura of pink pleasantness as he vanishes into the green of the woods.